


run

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, seriously though where is the eremika tag, should i be worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she runs</p>
            </blockquote>





	run

**title: run**

**summary: she runs**

**prompt: when these bones decay**

**ship: eremika**

**rating: k**

* * *

 

**i.**

She grips the knife with her small hands, and her body heaves as she breathes heavily.   
She has just killed a man. At the age of nine and one quarter, Mikasa Ackerman has killed the last of her kidnappers. She watches the man fall down to the wooden floor of the abandoned cabin with a thud, dropping the boy he has in a chokehold.

The boy plummets, his tiny frame hitting the earth hard. For a moment, Mikasa is scared that he is lost, too. The boy, Eren, doesn’t move once he settles into the ground.

She runs.

She runs to him and she soon finds out that she is always running. She is forever running to him, for him. She drops to her knees and grips his bony wrist, looking for that familiar beat under all of the fragile skin and lacework of veins.

Then she feels the pulse. It is faint, but steady, and tears of relief bloom inside of her as she feels him start to rustle. He’s  _alive._ He pushes himself into a sitting position and coughs, covering his mouth with his other hand.

“A-are you okay?” He coughs again, this time it is much softer and he has regained his breath.

“Yes.” She murmurs.

He gives her a brilliant smile, and offering her his hand, he pulls the two of them up so they are standing.

“Come on.”

**ii.**

She is running again.

There he is, nearly collapsing after crawling out of the Rogue Titan’s emaciated body. There he is, barely breathing. There he is, alive.

That’s all she needs as proof that he hasn’t been torn away from her grasp, that he hasn’t left her, that she doesn’t have to fight on her own anymore.

But she is wary. So here she is, running towards him. She crashes into him, hugging him tightly. She knows that neither of the two have any time to spare, so she immediately locates his heart and strains to hear that  _‘thump-thump’_ , a signal to contradict his death; a fact that she has believed for so long.

She can hear it. She hears his heartbeat and she knows that she is not alone anymore.

**iii.**

This time he is the one running.

He pushes past the hordes of soldiers and infirmary officials, past the doctors, past his comrades who try to pull him back. They tell him that it’s no use, that her injuries are too severe to let her live on, but he doesn’t listen. He never does.

He doesn’t care who he pushes away, he has one goal on his mind and that is to find her.

And he does find her.

She is laid out on a stretcher, a white sheet covering her completely. He falls to her side and takes her cold hand in his warm ones. He tries to locate the reassuring rhythm of her heart, and he knows it futile to even try to spot it.

He searches until he surfaces empty handed, where he breaks over her dead heart.

**Author's Note:**

> oopsie


End file.
